


As You Dream You Shall Become

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel has some surprising memories from when he was ascended.





	As You Dream You Shall Become

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Getting together to meditate had become a regular occurrence with Daniel and Teal'c. Teal'c said he still found it helpful despite not having a need for kel'no'reem any longer. He used it to center himself and focus. Daniel used it to help him remember things from the year he spent as an ascended being. Afterward, he could talk to Teal'c and try to sort through the quick flashes of memory.

This time, as he felt himself starting to drift, the sensation was sound. It was Jack calling his name. As he went deeper into meditation, the images started.

(*flash* "Daniel..., I miss you!" *flash* Jack in the shower, his back to Daniel. *flash* Jack hurling a shot glass at the fireplace. "Damn it, Daniel! Why'd you leave? I never told you!" *flash* Jack in the shower again, shuddering, his back still to Daniel, his arm moving in a motion Daniel knew to be masturbation. Jack coming, screaming..."Daniel!" It was a soul wrenching sound, more than sexual. It was the sound of love, and the pain of a lost loved one.)

Daniel jerked out of his meditation, feeling like someone had ripped the breath from his chest. He closed his eyes again, forcing himself to take deep, slow breaths, trying to sort out what had just happened.

Surely that couldn't be a memory? What was he doing watching Jack's most intimate moments? As an ascended being, had he become a 'peeping Tom'? What was he going to do about the image he saw? It was very clear what was happening in that scenario.

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c was awake also, staring at him with concern. "Have you had another memory that we must act upon?"

"No, Teal'c. I've had a memory that only I can act upon." Daniel gave him his little ironic half-smile, giving away how uncomfortable he was.

"Perhaps you would feel better discussing it first?" Teal'c inquired, getting a wider, but still pained, smile from his friend.

"Teal'c, on Chulak, how are same-sex relationships treated?" Daniel decided to discuss it using the only method available to him: avoid the real problem at all costs.

"Among warriors, with much honor. However, the false gods used the bodies they inhabited to force themselves on many of the men as a show of power, and those men were judged by their response. Those who showed weakness were victimized repeatedly."

"Charming. However, it isn't viewed as wrong when brothers-in-arms became lovers?"

"Indeed not. Unlike your military, they realized that creating a bond could strengthen the work soldiers do together. DanielJackson, Colonel O'Neill, though he fights it for these petty Tauri rules, would not be averse to his desires being fulfilled. I believe you will find he would choose you over his rank."

Daniel swallowed, and fought the urge to cough. His jaw dropped, then he tried to form words, but in the end, all dignity lost, he gave up and coughed. He frowned and stared at Teal'c for quite some time before he found thought and words again. He should have known Teal'c was too wise to beat around the bush. Still, he wasn't sure he was comfortable with the conversation taking this turn so soon. It was all very new to him. 

"Teal'c, why would you say that? How did this become about me and ...Jack?" 

"Are you not in love with him? Is that not what this inquiry is about? Through his actions, O'Neill has made it quite obvious he is in love with you." Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"I never thought about it. He...he has?" Daniel had never noticed Jack doing anything that screamed 'I LOVE YOU!'. He hadn't been staring at him, hadn't given him flowers...flowers? Did he want flowers? That suggested a relationship...

"Yes, DanielJackson, I assumed you knew you were simply asking my advice on moving forward with your relationship."

"NO, Teal'c, I didn't know. I...apparently did, though, when I was ascended," Daniel stuttered out, not quite sure why he always ended up telling Teal'c everything, but knowing he would anyway. "I had a flashback of Jack...in the shower...calling my name. I feel like a pervert, Teal'c. I was watching him in a private moment."

"You came to each of us when we needed you. Perhaps you had simply misinterpreted the calling of your name."

The ironic half-smile was back. "Yes, that doesn't make me feel better somehow."

"Talk to O'Neill. That is the only way to resolve this."

"I don't know what to say." Daniel felt terrified at what Teal'c was suggesting. Realizing that Jack loved him was one thing, but talking to him about how he'd invaded his privacy...? How he knew about what Jack had done?

"Explain your feelings and ask for his response."

"MY feelings?"

"That you love him."

"Do I?" Daniel asked, still resistant to the way this conversation was going.

"I believe that you do, DanielJackson."

Daniel couldn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say. Knowing Teal'c would understand, he simply left to head toward his quarters, right down the hall from Teal'c's.

In his room, in the late hours of the night, he reviewed the years he'd known Jack. He'd always been there. He'd always done what Daniel wanted when it meant the most. He'd protected him, he'd cared for him, he'd believed in him. He hugged him a lot. Now that he thought about it, he knew it had always been true. Jack was in love with him, but did he love Jack back?

He knew he should take more time to think before he was ready. He just hoped he'd know when the time was right to talk to Jack.

* * *

Two days later, Daniel found himself at the gate, ready to embark on yet another mission with SG-1. He still hadn't sorted out his feelings. He did love Jack, but he also loved Sam and Teal'c, and Janet, even General Hammond. They were his family. The question wasn't whether he loved Jack, it was whether he was in love with Jack 

He'd been avoiding Jack since his conversation with Teal'c, and from the way Jack was looking at him now, he could tell he had noticed. He'd have to talk with him soon, or Jack would, in all likelihood, misinterpret the situation. Maybe he already had.

The planet they were gating to, for now named PX4-177, had many plants that looked worthy of sampling for study. The probe they'd sent had come back with a good report, implying the atmosphere was a match to Earth, and as far as the UAV had gone, there were no signs of intelligent life. They were expecting it to be a quick grab and go. They braced themselves, and walked through.

"It's a little windy, Carter!" Jack shouted above the noise of the gusts blowing through the trees, surveying the landscape around him. Daniel knew he was wondering why they couldn't gate to a beach for once. He smiled at the thought, watching his Colonel, looking like he was all business, but thinking about something a million miles away.

"Sir, all the readings I have match the report from the MALP. We're good to go." Sam replied, snapping her monitor back into the waist holster.

"Good. Move out and collect your..." he finished with a flourish of his hand.

Sam, who spoke fluent Jack, smiled and began to set up her equipment, while Jack and Teal'c were automatically securing the perimeter.

Daniel, ever curious, and always preoccupied, was looking around in all directions, hoping for some sign that there'd be something for him to play with. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. He sighed and set about helping Sam, since there was nothing else for him to do.

"Well, Carter?" Jack sat on a tree stump, whittling a piece of wood he'd found, asking for a progress report every half hour. There was nothing else to do, but get progress reports. Daniel smiled at that thought, looking at Jack carving, finding himself far too interested in Jack's hands and how they moved all of the sudden. Sam's response to Jack's questions pulled him back out of his fantasies.

"Sir, I still have half the sample containers to fill. I'm expecting it will be another three hours or so, then we can head back to the gate."

"Three hours? Someday I'm going to remember a book." Jack said, cocking his eyebrow at Daniel when he heard a snort. Daniel blushed and looked away. He was relieved to see Teal'c returning from the forest to save them an awkward moment. Jack asked for Teal'c's report, and Daniel went back to work.

"I have surveyed the entire area, O'Neill, and there is no sign of life." Teal'c replied, looking all business, but at the same time weary of the boredom Jack clearly already felt.

"At ease, Teal'c. Come sit with me and we'll be bored together."

"Can I not be of some assistance?" Teal'c asked, nodding in Sam and Daniel's direction.

"I tried that. Carter slapped my hand away from her precious samples."

"I see." Teal'c raised his brow in their direction, and sat.

Just an hour later, the winds had increased to dangerous levels and Daniel was getting worried. He glanced at Jack, who was already up and headed toward Sam, protecting his face from a sudden gust.

"Can we go home now?" Jack yelled above the wind as he reached Carter.

"Almost packed, Sir. I'm not going to get everything! We'll have to come back!" Sam shouted, yanking hair from her face repeatedly. She was just done securing the samples she'd been able to collect when the ground began to shake.

"Let's get out of here now! Dial up, Daniel!" Jack was up immediately and again heading for Carter to grab her pack when another tremor knocked him off his feet. Teal'c had made it to Sam and was helping her.

Daniel reversed direction without thinking and headed to see if Jack was okay. He was relieved to find Jack starting to pick himself up. He paused for just a moment, offering Jack his hand when the ground shook again.

"Dial it, Daniel. Now!" Jack shouted as the third tremor started and threw him to the ground again. Daniel heard cursing as he went down, and then he, too, was toppled over. 

Daniel stood and began to head for the DHD, but he was knocked over again, right on top of Jack. His head hit Jack's P-90, and he rolled over, in obvious pain. He saw Jack shake his head as he grabbed him and headed to the gate. Daniel frowned at the over-protectiveness that he knew Jack was feeling and displaying.

"Carter, you'll need to dial!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Damn it, Daniel, you can't even go on a simple mission like this without getting hurt!"

"No, I guess I can't! Don't worry, I'm fine!" Daniel laughed, but then moaned as the pain in his head flashed with each movement.

* * *

Daniel smiled as Jack poked his head around the curtain to see him after the doctor had given him the okay on his post-mission check up.

"Hey. Good thing you have a hard head."

"And dilated pupils. Napoleon won't let me leave." Daniel made a face at Janet, who was still checking his pulse. Always the professional, she wrinkled her nose at him in response.

"Ah, come on, Doc. I'll baby-sit tonight if he doesn't have to stay here."

"I don't think that should be a problem, Colonel, but monitor him carefully and call me if anything changes. He needs to be woken up regularly to make sure he's okay. No strenuous activities...well, you know the drill." Janet laughed, looking exasperated. Daniel was sure she was sick of Jack always bailing him out of the infirmary.

* * *

When they got to Jack's place, Daniel was directed to the couch, where Jack made sure he sat down, and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?" Jack yelled back into the living room.

"A strong alcoholic beverage that will make me forget the fact that I can't even go on a six hour mission without getting hurt." Daniel moaned, resting his chin in his hands.

"No, really." Jack had popped back around the corner and was looking at Daniel with concern. Daniel knew he must look pretty miserable like this.

"Root beer will do." Daniel sighed.

"Coming up."

"You have root beer?" 

"You ask for it occasionally." Jack shrugged and ducked back into the kitchen.

Daniel shook his head. He should have known. Sighing, he leaned backed and closed his eyes while he waited. The room had been swimming and he was hoping it would stop. Movement made it worse. He felt some relief, but hoped he didn't fall asleep like that.

After a few minutes of waiting, he opened his eyes again, wondering what was taking Jack so long.

Jack was standing there in front of him, as if mesmerized. When Daniel had opened his eyes, Jack had quickly looked away, swallowing hard. Daniel knew now was the time to have that discussion.

"Here's your root beer." Jack's voice was husky and strained, Daniel noticed.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Jack, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Why not?"

"You have a concussion, Daniel."

"That doesn't effect my speech, as you can tell."

"You've been avoiding me lately."

"Yes, I have."

"I don't want to talk."

"Why not?"

"You're like a little boy...'are we there yet?, are we there yet?'."

"Jack, why not?"

"Because I know what it's about. I'm sorry, just leave it at that."

"Why are you sorry?" Daniel was getting confused now.

"For the other day, when I fell asleep during your briefing. I'm sorry. You've been avoiding me ever since."

"Do you think I'd be mad at you about that?"

"Well, I was a little confused why you'd be that mad. It's not like it's the first time." Jack was beginning to clue in that the chat Daniel wanted to have didn't have anything to do with his sleeping habits.

"It's not? Never mind. Jack, I was meditating with Teal'c the other day. When I was ascended, I heard you calling my name. I..." He hesitated, took a deep breath, braced himself, and looked Jack in the eye. "...I saw you in the shower...when you were thinking about me...I remembered that day," Daniel said this last part in a whisper. He knew Jack had heard everything, even though he didn't respond right away.

Daniel saw Jack inhale sharply, griping his glass so tightly his knuckles had gone white. He knew Jack had never been expecting him to say that. He looked softly at Jack, but couldn't get him to look him in the eye.

"You WHAT?" Jack asked, and Daniel wondered how it could be whispered, and to him sound like shouting at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't imagine I was there spying on you or getting a thrill. It was only flashes, like I was responding to you saying my name. There was also a flash of you throwing a cup at the fireplace and crying that you'd never told me. What hadn't you told me, Jack?"

"Daniel, drop this, now. Please."

"If that's really what you want!"

"It's what I want. Really."

"Okay."

"All right"

There was a long pause.

* * *

"Thank you," Jack whispered. Daniel took his hand and squeezed. Jack moaned to himself. It was going to be a long night. He was hard just remembering the fantasy he'd had in the shower, the one that made him call out Daniel's name. The one where they'd passionately let each other know how much they cared for one another. The one where Daniel had made him his. It was making him even harder knowing Daniel had been watching, had heard his pleas for him.

He had never wanted to feel this way. He'd been raised to think it wasn't right to love a man the way he loved Daniel. The church had taught him that, and the military had reinforced it with the threat of Leavenworth for men caught in the act. Even if that wasn't so strict, he was Daniel's superior on his team, and in charge of the safety of him, as well as the others. If it got personal, how could he do his job? But then how come it felt so right? This chatter in his head wasn't helping.

With a growl he stood up, hoping Daniel didn't see the effect he had on him as he headed to the bathroom. Behind him, he heard Daniel sigh, but he just ignored it. 

In the bathroom, he leaned against the door and exhaled sharply.

Danny knew. He didn't seem freaked out. He wanted to talk about it, as a matter of fact. Jack didn't want to hear the "I accept this, we can still be friends" speech any more than he wanted to hear, "ew, gross". His heart would stop for good with either response. It was easy before they'd talked about it, because Jack could imagine it going well. But his fantasies, the only thing he had to keep him going, would stop abruptly once the statement came out of Daniel's mouth that he wasn't interested. Daniel had been with many women, and Jack knew that would be his response. He couldn't possibly be interested in him.

You still can't stay in here all night, his inner voice nagged at him. You still owe it to him to talk, no matter how much you fear rejection. He's confused and hurt right now. He went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face hoping to quiet the butterflies in his stomach and the inner voice that seemed intent on making him confront Daniel. It didn't help quiet either. Everything has already changed, whether you talk to him or not. He's the subject of the conversation, think how he feels. His best friend is in love with him - how would you feel?

He knew he had to finish this, no matter how shattered he would be. With a sigh of resignation, Jack headed back out into the living room, only to find Daniel had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, unable to stop the little smile on his face, he shook him awake and took him to the guest bed. Now it would have to wait until morning, and for Jack it would be a very sleepless night.

Two hours later, Jack knew he should check on Daniel and let himself into the guest room. Daniel was awake, and sitting up. He had a book in his hand, the usual state of things when they weren't on a mission. When Jack entered, he peeked up from his book, acknowledging Jack's presence.

"Ah...just making sure you're okay, like the doc said." Jack said lamely, playing with the door jamb.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Daniel put his book down, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ah...that's good." Jack swallowed, knowing he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. "I'm ready to talk now, if you're up to it."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should talk now." Daniel crossed his legs and made room for him at the foot of the bed. Jack was about ready to jump, but he very carefully sat down. He silently thanked Daniel for waiting for him to start the conversation.

"Um...I think you pretty much figured out what I hadn't told you. Daniel, I can't..." Jack's voice wasn't as strong as he'd hoped, but he continued, "I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're not grossed out, but I'm sorry that you have to deal with this...issue, now, too. I never meant for you to know...it's difficult enough....l...lov...loving someone..."

"I love you, too, Jack." Daniel said it so quietly Jack almost missed it. He looked at Danny, eyes going wide as realization set in. "I've had some time to think about it since I saw the vision. I've never thought about men like this, but emotionally, I know I'm in love with you. I still wasn't sure before we left on this mission, but during the mission I was watching you, and I knew. That's why I went back for you when you fell. I couldn't risk not having you there when I'd just figured that out. I knew I needed you more than anything. I need time to take this slowly, but I wouldn't be averse to seeing what happens with us, now that it's out in the open. Jack, I'm only sorry that you couldn't talk to me about it before."

Jack's breathing stopped. He was stunned. He'd barely heard what Daniel said after he admitted he loved him. It was reciprocated. He wouldn't have to stop thinking about Daniel that way. His dream had come true. He didn't even want to ask the why or the how, afraid if Daniel put any more thought into it he might change his mind, and Jack would be left in the dark, without him again.

"Daniel...um, so what do we do next?"

"Kiss me."

Jack's nervousness skyrocketed. How could he have wanted this for so long, and then get it out of the blue like this? It was different when you actually got to touch that which you'd coveted for so long. 

Touch was just what he wanted to do, though. He reached out to touch Daniel's cheek, then softly ran his fingers through his hair. Perfect. Just like he'd always imagined it. He couldn't breathe, so mesmerized was he. He didn't deserve this. Close up, Daniel's eyes were even bluer, even sexier, even deeper.

Suddenly, he felt a new doubt, a new pressure. What if, after all this, he didn't please him, and Daniel didn't want this after all? What if there was no spark? He started to back away again, but Daniel's hand was suddenly there behind his head, holding him.

"We'll never know if we don't, Jack. It'll be harder that way." Daniel whispered, intoxicating him, and closed the gap.

Time stopped. Jack closed his eyes and just let his feelings take over. The contact of Daniel's lips on his caused electricity to flash through his whole body. A sharp, yet tender feeling like he'd never experienced before shook him to the core.

He didn't even remember deepening the kiss, didn't know when his arms had gone around Daniel and pressed them together. He ran his hands over Daniel's back, and shoulders, reaching dangerously close to putting his hands inside Daniel's clothing, wanting nothing more than to completely lose himself in Daniel's feel, and smell.

Suddenly Daniel moaned, deep and out of control, and he knew he was going too far, too quickly. He broke away, gasping for air, remembering Daniel's concussion.

"I'm sorry...I got carried away. How's your head?"

"Nothing about that felt wrong. It was...everything."

"Me, too." He whispered.

"Teal'c was right. We are in love." Daniel swallowed. 

"Teal'c?"

"Apparently he's more observant than we are. ..about us." Daniel flinched, and Jack felt him tense. "Which brings us to a whole different problem."

"Problem? What problem?"

"The military. Your employer....my employer."

"Don't ask, don't tell. We've been acting the same way we'll always act. No one will notice. Except Teal'c."

"What about Sam?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"She thinks you're in love with her."

"I can't help it if I have that effect on people," he grinned finally, but Daniel frowned at him. "Let's give us some time, then I promise we'll talk to her."

"Okay."

"We should get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." He rose, gave Daniel a chaste kiss on the forehead, and went to the door. Then he re-considered, and turned around. "Are you still more comfortable in the guest room, or...?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I think I should stay here. I'm not going to be ready for that for awhile, I think." Daniel said, it seemed cautiously.

"That's fair enough." Jack knew exactly what Daniel meant. He came back to the bed, gave Daniel another kiss, this time short and gentle on the lips, "I've waited this long, I'll survive. As long as you don't mind me fantasizing about you in the meantime."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. I'm remembering the sight of you in the shower, caressing yourself, calling out my name. I'll be having my own fantasies, as well. I'm honestly torn between giving up and letting you have your wicked way with me, and waiting. It's all so new, though. I'd hate myself in the morning. I need this to be a relationship, not 'buddy fucking', a term I believe I learned from you." There was pain in Daniel's voice, and Jack sighed.

"With you, it could never be anything less that lovemaking, never 'buddy fucking'. I love you, Daniel. Good night."

* * *

For two weeks now, Jack had happily wined and dined Daniel, taken him to museums and parks, and dragged him to hockey, not wanting Daniel to think he'd always make concessions for him. They'd had a great time, and had fooled around somewhat, but Jack had let the physical stuff take its time, until now. He was getting desperate. Looking at Daniel, he wanted to devour him, and Daniel was blushing, which only served to make him even harder. He needed something to happen, and soon.

"How many dates until you go all the way?" Jack asked, a gleam in his eye.

"As many as it takes."

"You slept with women I can name without any dates."

"Sha're was different, Hathor raped me, and in the Land of the Light I was taken over by baser forces." Daniel sighed as Jack raised an eyebrow. "And Kira, well, I was really desperate and she was ...cute."

"I'm cute."

"Jack, please. This is different. I've only just recently accepted this as possible. Lay off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't...well, I can't think straight knowing its actually going to happen, and yet..."

"I know. I love you, too."

"Daniel, I get hard just looking at you!"

Daniel smirked. "Me too, Jack. Just let it happen..."

"No. Let's go back to my place and watch a movie."

"Yeah, okay. We'll see." Daniel smiled, and Jack knew what was going on inside Daniel's head. Daniel knew this was a trap, but he couldn't fight it anymore. Jack led him home knowing full well tonight was the night.

"Do we have any idea what that movie was about?" Daniel asked, as Jack's hand rested on his crotch while his mouth explored Daniel's neck.

"No."

"Should we go to bed?"

"Finally!" Jack grabbed Daniel by his shirt front and dragged him up, leading him upstairs, to his bedroom.

Jack could see Daniel finally let his passion go. He needed this. All the awkwardness seemed to vanish under Jack's touch. Time stopped, his breathing quickened. Daniel's eyes seemed to glow, and Jack wanted to kiss him everywhere.

"Jack..."

"Don't ask me to stop, Daniel, please...I can't....I don't think I would be able to at this point. I'm sorry..." Jack said through kisses on Daniel's eyes, cheeks, chin, and neck.

"Jack, my pants are too tight. Please..."

Jack gasped, and stopped mid-kiss. All he'd ever wanted, on a platter, begging him to go further. He looked into Daniel's eyes, feeling like he could get lost too easily.

"God, Daniel. Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm every going to be. Please!" Daniel gasped.

Jack wasted no more time divesting Daniel of his pants, shirt, and boxers, then wrapping his hand around his cock. Finally. He'd lost so much sleep over the years fantasizing about this moment, he knew he'd better slow down or he'd ruin it. Daniel's gasping and writhing under Jack's grip was not helping. Jack felt like a teenager, so sure was he that he would come in his pants if Daniel kept up this sexy undulating under his touch.

"Space Monkey, I need you to stop moving. Please. I'm going to lose it and this moment will be ruined forever." Jack moaned, putting his weight across Daniel's thighs.

Daniel smiled, obviously doing his best to hold still while Jack explored his body. Jack noticed Daniel looking at everything he did, and moaned, still worried he'd come in his pants. "Jack, it's perfect. Oh God. Just the way I like it." Softly over his stomach, a little harder around his nipples. Jack felt the tension from Daniel trying to hold still for him. When his mouth closed over Daniel's nipple, that was it. Daniel jumped, his erection getting even harder, pulsing under Jack's caress, something he didn't think was possible. The moan that escaped Daniel was loud, and Jack realized he was begging him to make him come.

"Jack, oh GOD, that feels so good....please, I can't wait any longer. I need to come! Jack..."

Jack heard Daniel calling his name like that, and lost it. He had lost his capacity for thought long ago, but now he had no instinctual control, either. Without any further delay, he closed his mouth around Daniel's cock and moved his tongue to caress him, while sucking him hard. It was heaven. Everything about Daniel was driving him crazy. He was beautiful, and the perfect combination of soft skin with hard muscle, and the smell of his arousal was exactly as Jack had imagined it. Heaven.

* * *

Daniel was matching Jack's thrusts, bucking his hips in time to Jack's mouth. He knew he was going to come, and soon. What Jack was doing was so good, and it felt so right. Jack's hands were exploring while his mouth was pleasuring. One of his hands found the place where no one had touched Daniel ever before, and with the loudest cry he'd ever heard himself make, he came into Jack's mouth. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. He was just sorry it wouldn't go on forever.

He looked down at Jack, who was licking him clean, swallowing everything. It was the most erotic sight of his life. He knew for a fact that he had never been in this much in love before. Sex was so much better when the emotions were this strong. 

Not able to wait, he gave Jack the brightest smile he'd ever given anyone, stripped him, and moved down on him. Jack laid down on his back, and put his hands behind his head, obviously wanting Daniel to feel safe as he explored him for the first time. It was a shy exploration, gentle, yet eager. 

Daniel knew this was a night of firsts. He snickered to himself when he realized that everything that was happening was the best time of his life. For the first time, there was no sense that he might be making a mistake, no hesitation. The whole experience was perfect. 

Jack looked so beautiful. His brown eyes had turned black with passion, his muscles were strained with holding himself still for Daniel. His erection looked so inviting...before Daniel really knew what he was doing, before he had time to think and scare himself, his mouth was on Jack's erection, as Jack's had pleasured his just moments before.

* * *

Jack bucked up from the bed when Daniel's mouth closed on his cock. Oh GOD, he'd dreamed of this for so long...

"Daniel! Daaannnniieeellll....." and he came. Hard. Daniel held him down as he came, trying to prolong the moment. Jack knew he was whimpering, he just knew it. It was just so intense, so much better than his fantasies, it was amazing. Daniel was amazing. Everything was amazing. The world was now just the way it should be.

After their breathing had slowed down just a little, Daniel climbed up the bed and collapsed next to him. They were exhausted, but about as happy as men could get. 

"How come we didn't do this sooner?" Daniel asked, snuggling as close to Jack as he could get.

"You weren't ready."

"Oh...yeah. What was I thinking?"

"That you could resist me?"

"I was wrong."

"Yeah. I was right. I knew I couldn't resist you. For once, I'm smarter than you. I'm proud."

"I'm proud of you, too, Jack. We need to do that more." 

"Oh yeah, but I'm old. Not right now. I would die of heart failure if I got any happier tonight."

"Okay, good night. I love you."

Daniel turned out the light and promptly stole all the covers. Jack sighed, and settled in next to Daniel, taking what he could of his blankets back.

"I knew there had to be something this night that would go wrong. You're a blanket hog."

"Jack."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Thank you. I...needed this. I don't mean the sex, I mean the love. Thank you."

"Daniel, I've loved you since Abydos. I looked into your eyes, across that bomb, and knew I was finally in love. I loved Sarah, but I'm in love with you. Loving you saved me. I had something to live for. Even though at the time you chose Sha're. I had that endless compassion I'd seen in your eyes to carry me forward. Thank you."

"I'm glad I've had your friendship and care all this time, Jack...but this is turning into a sap fest. I'm going to save some of this for later. If told in small pieces, it's more manly."

Jack sniggered, bundled Daniel into his arms, and fell asleep.


End file.
